Harry Potter and the life of a neko
by shadowkat87
Summary: the Polyjuice incident left hermione permanently half-girl half-cat a neko in other words harry knowing that she would be alone decide to drink the rest and join her as a neko but something went wrong and now he is a girl neko. fem-harry soulmates neko!harry neko!hermione
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Life of A Neko

Written by Shadowkat87

**A/N: i had this idea after reading a few of the Cat-girl/neko stories I found. Hope you like it. This story is also a combination of two challenges form whitetigerwolf and storywriter21. Please read and review. Oh and I don't want to read any reviews about this story being crappy or no good if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it. I'll take constructive criticism comments though. You'll notice that either challenges are similar except for one or two differences that's why I combined them into one story. **

**.**

**Challenge 2: Cat Girls – Storywriter21**

**When Hermione becomes part cat in Chamber of Secrets it is permanent, not wanting to have her go through that alone, Harry takes Polyjuice with cat hair as well, unfortunately for Harry the cat hair is from a female cat which means instead of a catboy it changes him into a catgirl like Hermione. (Accepted)**

**Luckily, Harry and Hermione, are soul mates and form a soul bond, allowing them to get along very well, but they now share a destiny, and must take the challenges of every year together, including fighting Voldemort and the Triwizard Tournament they are both entered in, all while being part cat part girl and the difficulties to go along with that. (Accepted)**

**Requirements:**

**Female Cat Human Harry and Hermione (yes)**

**Fem Harmony pairing (yes)**

**Soul Bond, Instant or not must be formed before Basilisk, and must equal true love and marriage. (of course) **

**Must share powers and abilities like Parseltongue, skill and love of flying, and high intelligence (naturally)**

**Both Smart and Powerful Harry and Hermione (as it should be)**

**Harry and Hermione take the same classes (definitely)**

**Defeat all challenges together (of course)**

**Do not return to Dursley in summer, instead run away to safe spot (either Hermione's parents or other) (most definitely)**

**If other is chosen then Hermione's parents cannot accept the new Hermione**

**Both Harry and Hermione are entered in tournament. (Naturally, do to soul magic and the cup's magic)**

**If Animagus both must become house cats (Accepted)**

**Harry in girls dorm after becoming a female cat human (of course girl harry can't stay in the boys dorm anymore)**

**Recommended:**

**Changing Harry's name to a more female name (of course, Haylie)**

**Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Molly bashing (most definitely)**

**Dumbledore bashing (most definitely)**

**Extra abilities due to cat DNA (like kneazle empathy) (of course)**

**Soul bond allows both Harry and Hermione to get pregnant with each other's child at the same time. (Highly recommended)**

**Polyjuice Cat Challenge - Whitetigerwolf**

**Requirements**:

-Must be Harry/Hermione (Naturally)

-Harry and Hermione must both drink Polyjuice potion contaminated with cat hair (of course)

\- The transformation must be permanent (Definitely)

-IF Harry and/or Hermione become Animagus, it must be a feline (definitely)

\- At some point (it doesn't have to be immediately after their transformation) Hermione must go into heat (both of them)

\- Harry and Hermione must be provided with a means to hide their transformations from others (I don't know about this)

\- Harry must spend summers with the Grangers (I don't know if I will have them accepting them yet or not)

\- Harry and Hermione must learn to fight in their "new" bodies (of course)

\- Cream and/or milk and fish must become beloved food of Harry and Hermione (Naturally)

\- Harry and Hermione must both be wary of Lupin at first (they're part feline and he's part canine after all) (of course)

\- Harry and Hermione must gain the ability to communicate with cats, and be able to speak to each other using this ability (of course)

**Recommended:**

\- Lemons (not for awhile at least until late fourth year or in fifth year)

\- Kittens! Although I should probably clarify and say Harry gets Hermione pregnant at some point (yes, to a pet and later to having kittens themselves)

\- Sirius declared innocent (of course)

\- Kittens, this time I'm being serious. Hermione and Harry adopt a real kitten (or cub if you want to use a bigger feline) to raise. (Yes)

\- Mentor Snape (nope, not gonna happen sorry).

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, It all Belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a new life

Second year Harry James Potter was pacing outside the school's hospital wing. He was waiting for Madam Pomfrey; the schools nurse to come out and tell him he could see his friend. He has been waiting for the past two hours. He brought his friend to see the nurse after a potion accident. He tried to get his other friend Ron Weasley to help but he refused to which caused them to argue for 45 minutes. So, after picking up Hermione's and his school bags he Told her to put his invisibility cloak on and they headed off to the nurse's office which took them another 45 minutes because of them slow walking so they would not bump into others or be heard.

After their failed trip to the Slytherin common room they returned to the girl's unoccupied restroom on the second floor. After returning Harry and Ron knew why Hermione did not go with them the Polyjuice potion backfired on her when she used cat hair instead of human hair. She looked like a cross between a young girl and a honey-brown cat with furry ears and tail. After calming her down and getting Ron to stop teasing her and myrtle to stop laughing he got her to agree to go to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey could help her. As soon as he got her there Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione she told her to get into one of the beds and asked him if it was a failed Animagus transformation or Polyjuice accident.

He replied with Polyjuice but before he could say anything else she booted him out of the hospital wing.

So here he was waiting to see if she was ok that's when he heard footsteps coming up to him thinking it was Madam Pomfrey. He turned around to see Ron coming towards him.

"Hey Harry" Ron's voice called out loudly.

"There you are, mate!" Ron said, "Been looking all over for you. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting until Madam Pomfrey allows me in to see Hermione" Harry said.

"Harry, she'll be fine! Madam Pomfrey will have her back to normal in no time" Scoffed Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey looked quite worried about her, Ron" Harry said.

"That just what Madam Pomfrey does!" Ron said waving his hand dismissively. "Come on lets go up to the common room and we can play a game of chess or something. You can see Hermione later."

"No, thank you Ron you can go find someone else, I'm waiting right here till I can see her" said Harry.

"Come on Harry you got to be bored out of your mind here" said Ron.

"So what if I am Harry said I'm staying Hermione is my best friend and I care about her."

"You're my best friend too Harry" said Ron.

"True, but you're not the one in the hospital wing right now and she is" said harry. "Anyway you should be here too and you should have helped me get her here but if you care more about chess and having fun then you do about her health, then go" said harry his anger beginning to rise.

Ron huffed. "Guess I'll just go find someone else to play with."

Ron turned and headed down the corridor. Harry glared at his friends back. He knew him and Hermione did not get along all the time but he thought Ron would at least be concerned about her health.

Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing opened. Harry turned around picked up his and Hermione's bags and ran up to Madam Pomfrey.

"I heard raised voices" she said. "I suppose that was you Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ron and I had a disagreement" said Harry "by the way how's Hermione can I see her now."

"Yes, you can in fact she just asked for you I was about to send for you when I heard voices" said Madam Pomfrey.

Without a second glance Harry took off and ran to the closed off area where he thought she might be. When he crossed the barrier he saw that Hermione was still part-girl and part-cat and she was crying.

He did not know why but seeing Hermione cry like that hurt him in his heart. He has read stories where people were crying and their loved ones would hug and try to sooth them by rubbing their hair or their backs. He sat the bags down at the end of the bed. He climbed up onto the bed until he was close to her and he hesitated for a moment then he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of her head and held her that way for a bit.

Hermione sat on the bed after Madam Pomfrey told her to get on one and after she booted Harry from the wing she walked over closed the curtains around the bed and asked her to remove her school uniform and to put on the nightgown that laid on the night stand and to get back on the bed.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes" she said. After she was done she then turned back around and left though the curtains.

Hermione sat on the bed waiting for madam Pomfrey to return and now that she was done crying and feeling bad for herself she had time to think. She kept berating herself of how stupid she was in not checking if the hair she had was human or animal before adding it to the potion and drinking it. She was also thinking if this was a permanent thing what her parents would say and do. Those thoughts had her tearing up again. She knew/hoped Harry would help her but the thought of the rest of the school especially the Slytherin's with the worst being Melfoy and Parkinson would do or say. Then she thought of Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster if they would suspend her or worse be expelled. She really hopes that madam Pomfrey could fix her so she could put this mistake behind her and move forward.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a tray full of potions. "Alright Ms. Granger if you would lie back so that I can run a few diagnostic charms."

Hermione nodded her head and laid down on the bed. After an hour of potions and charms madam Pomfrey just shook her head with a sad smile.

Ms. Granger I'm sorry to say but there is nothing I can do I have tried everything I can think of. As far as I can tell I'm afraid that your condition is permanent. I will need to send for Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster.

Hermione knew it she was doomed. Her parents all ready wanted to pull her out of Hogwarts since she told them all about her first year. She could tell they did not like the fact she was a witch because after she finished her winter and summer homework last year they asked her to hide her wand and other magical things. She was sure they'd pull her from the school now and no amount of begging will work. She was never going to see her friends again Harry, Susan and Fay.

"Madam Pomfrey before you call professor McGonagall can you see if harry can come here I don't think I could face them alone" said Hermione.

As madam Pomfrey left the curtain area Hermione pulled her leg to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and started to cry she was dreading the conversation with her head of house and the headmaster. She also feared what her parents would do along with the other students in the school. As she was crying she felt someone hug her in a semi-tight hug and lay their head on hers while she felt them rub her back gently. She smelled the sent mint and licorice and for some reason it calmed her as she knew it was harry giving her the hug.

"Everything is going to be ok Hermione" said harry. "I'm not leaving you and I'll help you as much as I can and in way I can think of."

After hearing that from harry she released her arms from her legs and wrapped them around him as she continued to cry on his shoulders. All the while taking in his comforting scent.

After she calmed down she told him everything that happed with madam Pomfrey and how her transformation might be permanent and that she wanted him there with her as she talked to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. He agreed to sit with her in the meeting. He got off the bed and sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand as they waited for madam Pomfrey and the two professors to show up. She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile in thanks for doing this for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow I'm so happy that so many of you like this story as I've seen a lot of people fav/fallowing it. I just want to thank you all. not much else to say so let's get to the story;

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the hp books or movies, Warners Bro, Scholastic and Bloomsbury do.

**Chater 2**

Chater 2

A new cat-girl is born

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, one sat on a hospital bed and one sat in a chair next to the bed. As they sat they watched and listen to Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster talk.

"I have no idea what to tell you, Albus, Minerva," said Pomfrey. "Ms. Granger is perfectly healthy. Her magical core has accepted the cat DNA as part of who she is. If this was a charm, transfiguration or even any other potion besides the polyjuice I could easily fix it. But, as it is polyjuice I can no longer fix it too much time has passed."

Waving her hand over the many empty potion vials.

"I've tried everything even a shedding dought but the fur started to grow back after five minutes said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried all the spells I know as well but nothing worked. As far as I can tell she will be like this for the rest of her life and I know she is the only known cat-girl in the whole world. I know there are legends of such people in the Asian countries and Egypt but there was never any physical proof they existed. The only thing I can think of that comes close to Miss Granger's predicament would be someone with a feline animagus form." As she said the last part she looked at Minerva.

Madam Pomfrey continued "she may face a change of her diet of eating more meat, craving milk, and cream. She will have to avoid chocolate and anything with high sugar in them. She should also avoid vegetables as these things will make her sick. The thing is now with her new claws on her hands and feet she will no longer be able to wear gloves, socks, and shoes unless she wants to be declawed but I would advise her not to at least her hands but I will want her to wait to get that done until she sure she wants that done and she has had them for a while and learns how to control them. her senses of sight, hearing, and smell will improve beyond the human level.

As they were talking Harry kept an eye on Hermione as well as listen to what was going on. He was watching how each of the statements would affect Hermione. Her new tail layed on the bed not moving an inch her new ears stayed flat on top of her head.

Albus and Minerva walked over to the two students.

"Miss Granger," said Albus. "I like you to know you are not in any trouble for this, if I would to give detention, loss of house points or suspend them for any and every student that tried a new spell or new potion they read about or heard from an older student then we would never have another student trying anything new. So don't worry about anything like that. Far as I see it your predicament is punishment enough. I'll just leave you with some advice, for now, next time you feel like experimenting with a spell or potion at least have a teacher or an older student with you that can help you if things go wrong."

"I believe you heard us talking with your fabulous ears," said Albus. "I would like you to be mentored in your new life-style by Professor McGonagall. So that you can learn all the in's and out's of being part cat. I now leave you in her care as I have some other important business to attend to."

Minerva looked at her two cubs and could not help feeling proud of Mr. Potter for sticking with his friend as he has done so far and even more proud of how Miss Granger was taking it about her new life. She was sure any other person would have gone mental right about now if they were in Miss Granger's shoes.

"Ms. Granger," said the Professor. "I would like to see you in my office every Sunday afternoon for the foreseeable future for your lessons and I will be sending a letter to your parents," said Minerva.

"Ma'am if you do not mind I would rather write the letter to my parents," said Hermione "They already don't like that I'm attending this school. I'm sure if they got this type of news from any other person it would drive them further into pulling me out of this school."

Hearing what Hermione just said pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Hogwarts without Hermione. He could not even begin to think of what it would be like without her here. What he heard from the adults and what he saw.

He came to a quick and some might call it a reckless or rash plan. He knew what lonely was like Ron and Hermione saved him from being that after that train ride here before their first year at Hogwarts. It was time he repaid her. It also further proved he was making the right decision.

Ron had his family but Hermione had no one, sure she had her mum and dad but how could they understand what Hermione is going through. They were muggles and from what he heard they were not very supportive of her being a witch. As soon as he saw that Hermione starts working on her letter and that the professor turned to leave. He went through everything he knew and what he heard.

He did not want her to go through this alone and he made a promise to himself that she would never be lonely again. He took out the rest of the polyjuice and the cat hair that Hermione did not use. Slipping the hair into the potion he then swirled the potion around to make sure it mixed and with just a hint of hesitation, he chugged the potion.

Hermoine was just finishing up her letter to her parents and double-checking it to make sure what she wrote was what she wanted to tell her parents about what has happened over the last 24 hours, as she was done she started to fold the letter up as she heard Hedwig land in front of her and she stuck her leg out so Hermione could tie he letter to it. after she was done tying the letter and Hedwig flew off is when she noticed a difference. she looked over to the chair but did no see harry so she started to look around and then she looked down and saw him withering on the ground.

MADAM POMFREY! Hermione screamed.

Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office it did not take long to see why ms granger screamed. she ran over to harry and instantly had her wand out and waving it over harry. after she was done she shook her head and cast the levation spell on him and placed him on a bed near Hermione and she then left to her office.

Hedwig was winging her way to Crawley to the house of her familiar's mate. to give her parents the letter that was tied to her leg. as she was flying a white mist began to form a few feet in front of her . so flapped her wings harder to pick up some speed. she showed no sign of slowing down as she entered the white mist.

What exited the mist was not an owl but a beautiful woman that looked to be in her late teen's early twenties with snow-white hair amber eyes and pale skin wearing a bright white dress with a black sash going from her waist up to her shoulder. the letter once tied to her leg was now tied to the black sash at her hip. She continued to walk until she spotted her target. her target happened to be talking with another of their friends.

Good Evening Tiggy, crooks said, Hedwig. "my apology tiggy but may I borrow crooks for a few moments."

"Sure you can hed I have to be returning to my charge. She more then often ends up lonely when I'm not around I will see you both later said Tiggy.

Crooks happen to be another young lady in her late teens or early twenties with dull orange hair big brown eyes. She was wearing a burnt orange dress with a light brown sash.

"Crooks I'm afraid we're going to have to move up our plans you are going to have to be in that pet shop a few months earlier then what we planned," said, Hedwig.

"I had a feeling our plans were going to change for the last few days now," said crooks. "I'll make my way the later today and be waiting for them to show just don't keep me waiting."

"Good, I must be going to get this letter delivered," said, Hedwig.

As she started walking away the mist started to foam in front of her. Exiting the other side showed she arrived in a nearby woods close to Crawley. She spread her wings she took flight. As she arrived she flew in the tree in the back yard and settle down until she saw Hermione's mother Hedwig liked her a lot better than the girl's father. She knew she would see her in the kitchen making tea for herself and coffee for Hermione's father.

Sarah Granger was always an early riser even as a child. As she was entering the kitchen to prepare her morning tea and coffee for mike. she was surprised to hear the tapping at the window. She looked over and saw the beautiful white owl, She knew this owl from the few times Hermione would send letters with it. she walked over to the window and opened it allowing Hedwig to fly in and settle on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She moved over to untie the letter she then sat it on the table. She went over to make the tea and coffee, as they got started she moved back to the table picked up the letter and open it. she began to read it...

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I want to thank you for the wonderful gifts you sent me. Harry also said for me to thank you for the gift you sent to him. the mid-term exam went wonderfully but I won't know my results until Thursday. I am sorry I missed Christmas with you both but my potion project was very sensitive. I'm afraid I have bad news on that front something went wrong with my potion and I confused one of the ingredients and when I went test it I was transformed into a half-human, half-cat. the school nurse has tried every spell and every potion she can think of but it appears that my magic has accepted the cat DNA as part of my DNA. I now have cat ears, a tail, fangs, claws, and fur. the school nurse says I'm still enough human to have my normal monthlies but I am enough cat to experience being in heat not enough that I can not handle it myself. hope you both are doing well and I'll write to you both next week._

_-your loving daughter_

_Hermione_

Sarah sat the letter down she was seeing red. She picked up the letter and ran upstairs.

"Mike, wake up" she shouted as soon as she crossed into their bedroom. She threw the letter onto the bed and simply said "read this." While he was reading she began to pull clothes out to change into.

He sat the letter down and looked into the eyes of his wife and said,

"Write a letter back to her and that McGonagall women we are pulling her out of that damn school."

**A/n: please be patient with me any new chapters are not written down yet. ill try to get chapter 3 written quickly but it may be awhile.**


End file.
